chris call the forgotten brother of embry call character bio
by coolpizza57
Summary: this is just a character bio for a story i may make in the future


Here's is a character bio

Christopher "Chris" Call (adopted name biological name unknown)

Age-18

Race-empowered human

Personality- Chris has a very mixed personality, ever since he entered his teen he has been in a constant war with his inter demons and his darker side the odds of it are always changing.

Chris is a good person at heart he is very compassionate, as he is very concerned of the consequences of what the gang of la push is capable of that that the choices they make could only lead to disaster he is, kind and good natured, he is respectful to his superiors (or those he deems his superiors like a teacher leader Etc) he is very sympathetic, to others especially people that his brother hurt which puts him on good terms with Leah. He also absolutely loathes bullies which puts him on the enemy list of some members of the la push gang namely Paul, Whom he thinks is corrupting the pack.

He is very sensitive which he deems to be a curse and he is often crying, after Embry's betrayal he has toughened up.

He also holds a grudge towards his brother for betraying him and while he doesn't let the hate cloud his better judgment he may never truly forgive Embry for betraying him

He has very small anger issues due to Embry betraying him thought he has managed to control it he still gets angry when people defend Embry to him (to his face) because people misunderstand his anger, his understands why embry betrayed him, but it was because how he betrayed him(what he said to him)

Physical appearance-Chris is a 16 year old Caucasian male he is 6,1 his skin color makes him strike out among his pears the only tan he has is on his arms and legs, he has blue eyes and dark brown hair and prior to his change he was slight buff but now he is very buff and muscular.

Powers and abilities-Chris has many abilities that he has required from the crystal he found aside from the basics (super strength speed durability agility endurance senses a healing factor and prolonged aging (immortal))

Prior to coming in contact with the crystal

Enhanced speed-he was an exhalent runner he was able to run from the school to the boarder in just one and a half minutes coming in contact with the crystal has only enhanced that ten times.

After coming in contact with the crystal

Telekinesis-his most powerful ability not only can he move things with his mind but he can also send powerful telekinetic blasts and create force fields of telekinetic energy, he can also by pass mental shields it also allow him to quickly master his elemental powers.

Telepathy-he can not only read minds but he can also project his thought into others also he can scan your entire mind for your memories and other, past thoughts also he can also use it as a weapon be to knock an enemy out, he also to a degree use it to control minds

Elemental spectrum-He has a master level of 6 elements nearly as strong as his telekinesis because it allowed him to better control them (all of which will be used in the fashion seen in infamous/infamous 2 in that fashion)

Electrokinesis-he to shoot bolts of electricity like either bullets or missiles or grenades. He can also send shock waves that can knock back enemies or objects that will electrocute any living thing or object, he can also shoot devastating arcs of electricity, he can even turn into a form of pure electricity, and can even call down lightning from the sky

Pyrokinesis-he can shoot balls of fire like either bullets or missiles or grenades He can also send heat waves that will set any living thing or object on fire he can also shoot devastating streams of fire, he can even turn into a form of pure fire.

Cryokinesis-he can shoot balls of ice like either bullets or missiles or grenades He can also send a cold wave that will freeze any living thing or object solid. He can also shoot out devastating currents of ice. He can even turn into a form of pure ice.

Invisibility-when invisible not only can he not be seen by sight but also he can't be detected buy sound, or any other senses except touch, if he touches something while invisible it also becomes invisible

Flight-he has the power of flight the limits of this are unknown but so far he can flight faster than the speed of sound

Power absorption/cancelation immunity-his ability are permanent they can't be taken or canceled out by any means

Past, (will occur as the story goes) for all of his life Chris was the adopted brother of Embry to this day the identity of his parents remain unknown, growing up he was close to his brother, however one day when he goes to school to his horror he finds out his brother joined the la push gang he then goes to confront him, when he does Embry then harshly and spitefully cut all ties to his brother consumed in anger and grief he runs out of the school while running he falls into a steep hole that has a tunnel curious he goes down the tunnel reaching the end he notices a crystal compelled to touch it he then experienced a changed, later woke up to find out that he had gained power beyond his wildest dreams, after 2 hours in the woods discovering his powers and learning to use them he then proceeds to go back to school but then he remembers the events of the previous day, not wanting to face anymore pain he then goes back to his home packs his things leaves a goodbye note to his parents and a I hate you notes to Embry he currently lives in an apartment in Forks Washington and attends


End file.
